M-Masaomi!
by preciousyellowidiot
Summary: Simple playful wrestling turns into something else entirely for Mikado. Mikida NSFW.


M...Masaomi..!

Mikado yelped, not knowing what was happening anymore.

They were only playing around and wrestling around the bedroom when this happened. His best friend would start to tickle him and they would get closer and closer. Mikado just yelped when he felt Kida rubbing against him, invoking a whole new kind of feeling to their friendly tacking. His best friend just looked at him and there seemed to be some sort of switch inside him.

There was a moment of awkward silence, both panting from what they were doing before when Kida's mouth suddenly went to the raven's neck. Mikado's voice shivered at the sudden touch. In fear, he grabbed the blond's hand which was touching under his shirt, his skin still a bit moist from the earlier sweating, but Kida didn't mind. Though he may have been somehow of an airhead, Mikado wasn't a fool and knew what was the hardened length he felt against his own crotch.

He was going to protest when Kida's mouth reached his chest, nibbling over it. A sound came out of his mouth, a high-pitched embarrassing sound he didn't want to admit he just did. It didn't stop the shogun though whose panting was getting heavier and his mind so focussed. Mikado covered his mouth to not make sound when teeth started slightly biting on his nipples, making his legs shivered and his body react in ways he never thought they would.

The next thing he knew both of them weren't wearing clothes anymore, the pieces of fabrics flying in the room and being tossed wherever as Mikado was sitting on the bed.

You're so lewd, Mikado…

… eh?!

The leader looked down, only to see his best friend on his knees, face just next to a dangerous place.

You're oozing precum all over and I didn't even touched you…

…!

The raven violently blushed, wanting to squeeze his thighs, but Kida was keeping them spread with his hands ― and it's not really like the dollar founder wanted to resist. He was totally hypnotized by his own lust, but also by the blond's expression. He felt like a prey to a predator and was going to be swallowed whole or melt or something. Mikado couldn't also deny his own lust. Kida didn't even touched him directly, droplets of precum were falling on the blond's cheek, something the raven couldn't get out of his mind. And then…

M―Masaomi, n―no! W―wait, I―aaaaahh!

He couldn't protest anymore and only loud moans followed. He couldn't control them at first, they just came out. He just stared. Stare at how his childhood friend was taking his length whole in his mouth. It made his mind blank with pleasure and Mikado couldn't conrol his spasm.

M… Masaomi, Masaomi…!

And it only happened because of some silly wrestling. He wasn't able to say anything but the blond's name and said blond didn't seem to mind at all. He had to say, he was incredibly good at it, his tongue pressing and licking wherever Mikado would feel best. He didn't even knew he could feel something so intense. Whenever he felt like he wouldn't be able to take it, Kida was already pleasuring this spot, while sucking harder on him. So the blond knew him too well, he knew what to do.

M-Masaomi… i… is it your first time?

He felt cold, the shogun having removed his mouth from his length. He looked up at him before grinning. Mikado couldn't understand if it was because it wasn't or if he was flattered to be so _talented_ on his first time. It only seemed to motivate him as suddenly the motion became faster and the leader thought he would go crazy, his body now shivering uncontrollably.

N… NOT SO FAST! Aaah ~ ! M-Masaomi! MASAOMIII..!

The only thing he would meet with his eyes down was his best friend… and only meet Kida's expression of bliss. His perverted look as his whole face just seemed to tell how much he enjoyed torturing him. This didn't help Mikado control himself at all and everything he could hear were those constant sloppy sucking sounds coming out. He also realized how his moaning was loud and making the blond grin more and more.

Ah-ah..! I―I CAN'T TAKE IT I…. M-MASAOMI! C-COMING… I CAN'T―!"

A sudden spasm went through him as Mikado's hands instinctively went to Kida's head, pushing on it as he came inside as his chest arched forward, his eyes rolling back slightly and drooling coming out of the corner of his mouth.

C-can't stop… it doesn't..!

He didn't touched himself for so long and it was suddenly coming all at once.  
He was coming so much inside his childhood friend's mouth.

And then he let go, only to see Kida swallowing it all, the same perverted grin on his face which burned every inch of his body he looked upon. Mikado fell on his back on the bed, trying to regain his breath and looking on the side, embarrassed and unable to take this look on him anymore. He was trying to regain his senses.

Only he didn't have time to. Next thing he realized was a familiar piece of yellow fabric tied tightly around his wrists to the bedpost and a thick, black one on his eyes.

M-Masaomi what is-hmph..!

He didn't have time to protest again that he could feel lips against his, opening their way to the inside of his mouth. It tasted sour and salty… but he didn't hate it entirely. Without realizing it, Mikado's mouth, opened more, letting the blond's tongue slide in. The leader let out a moan during the kiss, letting his tongue entertwine the other's for what seemed like a blissful eternity.

Then again, he was left after this panting and shivering. If he had been standing, he would have lump to the floor.

M-Masaomi…

The blond let out a chuckle.

You're so cute, only able to say my name like that…

… pervert.

Another laugh.

C… can you untie me now?

I don't know, Mikado ~. You do seem eager to continue, being so hard just by kissing after you just came so much ~.

The shogun rubbed his tip, sending another shiver into Mikado's body as he yelped by surprise, the blindfold seemed to have intensified his senses.

M… MASAOMI..!

Oh, well, I can stop now if you want. I wanted to finish my work anyway…

…

Kida grinned, although the raven couldn't see it, he felt it. He knew him too well.

So, what will it be, Mi~ka~do?

There was a few seconds of silence before the leader turned his head away, blushing as his thighs tightened.

… do whatever you want.


End file.
